Britomartis
Britomartis is the main setting of the Narratives of Britomartis, with stories surrounding ancient aliens, the wonders of science, the dawn of intelligence, the development of technology, interactive communities, and, above all, contact. 'Overview' Britomartis is located in the solar system of Upsilon Andromedae, which is 44 light years away. Upsilon Andromedae is a binary star system consisting of a Main-Sequence F-type or known as Upsilon Andromedae A, and a Red Dwarf companion star known as Titawin. Britomartis orbits the 3rd gas giant in the solar system known as Majriti, or commonly known as Upsilon Andromedae C. Majriti is a little bit bigger than Jupiter and has an orange, hazy surface lined with many storms, zones, belts and jets. Britomartis is larger than Venus but still smaller than Earth, it is one of 10 spherical moons and is the 2nd largest only behind the largest moon Prometheus. Britomartis and Prometheus were once independent planets but where captured by Majriti's gravitational influence and they both settled in orbit. Britomartis also has 3 moons in its ring system. The moon is home to two sapient species, the Ottero and Rhewin, also referred to as Britomartians. Later on, the human race conduct an expedition to Britomartis in 2016. Following the discovery of the Upsilon Andromeda binary system in 1998, the Odyssey mission was launched to explore the environments of one of Majritis habitable moons, closely but passively studying the native biosphere and taking extreme care to prevent unnecessary conflict with the sapient species occupying it. The central command of the mission is stationed in Alpha Aurigae, a quadruple star system. A mobile and orbital space station, known as the "Genesis", will be used to travel to Upsilon Andromeda using faster-than-light technology. The secondary priority of the mission will be the suprise discovery of the ancient structures on the moon. 'Wildlife' Britomartis is about 3.3 billion years old and has an abundance of exotic wildlife on it. Organisms on Britomartis are really different from life on Earth, for example instead of having eyes they have buds or small specs that vibrate giving them sonar vision. This greatly helps them see at night and have an extended field of view. Most complex organisms on Britomartis also have their neck extend outward, they have this because they can extend their jaw out ward to reach higher branches on trees, kill their prey, etc. They also have teeth inside their neck that move back and forth shredding their food so it can be digested easier. Some complex organisms also have there nostrils on the sides of their necks instead of the head, they also have vents on their neck to like the Rhewin and Ottero to communicate. Many intelligent beasts also have their brain located somewhere else than the head like in the center of the body where it is well protected. 'Properties' Britomartis has a 24 day orbit and for 3 days it passes behind Majriti and receives no sunlight. Temperatures can drop to freezing (Extremely Rare) but usually the temperatures drop to the 50s and 40s. As a result of this most plants developed a Bioluminescence and leaves and branches etc. that could withstand the cold. Some animals have bioluminescence but it is mostly common with sea creatures and a few smaller creatures though there are a few exceptions. Radiation is also sometimes a problem but it is not a big issue because Britomartis orbits outside of Majriti's radiation belts and it has a stronger magnetic field than Earth's. But lifeforms also adapted to the radiation by developing tougher skin that can deflect more radiation. Plants also developed a method where they can also absorb radiation wave lengths that are exactly like solar radiation. So they can still continue photosynthesis for long periods of time without sunlight. But sometimes plants could have a problem if they have to much sunlight, this can happen because they evolved to take in less amounts of sunlight due to the 3 day long periods of darkness. Creatures on Britomartis weather on the land, air or sea can be massive. This is because of the atmospheric composition of Britomartis having greater oxygen levels and slightly lower gravity allowing creatures to become huge. Narratives Cultures Main Articles: Cultures and Religons, Cryptids and Mythology Political Structure Main Article: Governments Languages Main Article: Britomartian Language